Troy Bolton's 16 Ways To Annoy His Parents
by princesspink1001
Summary: Troy's own way of annoying his parents. Troyella
1. the list

Troy's 16 ways to annoy his parents. Take precaution that none of these have been tested so use it at your own risk!

Troy's guide for annoying his parents

1) Regret NOTHING!!!!!!!

2) act like nothing happened

This will drive your parents INSANE

1. Take forks and knives and start banging them on cups, dishes, table, etc. Do this especially at a high class restaurant.

2. At 2:30am secretly go into the garage and honk the horn really loud for 30 seconds and then hide(**Troy**: You could get in A LOT of trouble for this one so be EXTREMELY careful and make sure you don't hide IN the car)

3. At 3:00am take the other set of car keys and go in your room and set the alarm on the car off and every time they turn it off turn it back on every 10 minutes but stop at 3:30am(**Troy**: again this one can be dangerous so it's might not be suggested)

4. Set there alarm for 3:45am

5. Constantly change the thermostat from the hottest it can go to the coldest it can go

6. Have some of your friends sleepover(4 or more) and in the middle of the night through basketballs at there wall really hard so it makes a lot of noise and then either run or hide(**Troy**: take extreme precautions)

7. Get a really, really, really, REALLY good stereo and bass and play the loudest music possible(heavy metal, scream-o, rap, etc) the loudest the stereo can go and lock all the doors to your room(**Troy**: You could get in MAJOR trouble if you do this)

8. While doing #7 have your girlfriend over and either make/find a sign that either says 'Making Out With Girlfriend Right Now............ Come Back In 4 Hours' or 'Making Out With Girlfriend.............. Do **NOT** Disturb.......(Or Else)'

9. Through pool table balls down the stairs repetitively

10. Bang/Tap on everything you see in your house

11. Constantly change the channel every time your family watches TV or Dad watching Basketball

12. Click pens constantly

13. Play Guitar with amplifier EXTREMELY loud and take the guitar pick and slide it across the strings(back and forth)

14. Play Guitar Hero/ Rock Band REALLY loud with speakers preferably

15. Mess up every picture frame in the house that is hanging on the wall making it extremely crooked

16. Slam a door downstairs in the middle of the night and either run upstairs or hide

**again use at your own risk**


	2. Number 1

**A/N: here is number 1(there are multiple ways to do this and in the chapters there Troy, age 17, he has a brother, Dylan, age 15, and a sister, Lauren, age 12) there is one ways that I can think of at the moment for these to work!  
**

1)Eating at the dinner table waiting for you dad to bring the food onto the dinner table.

"Troy get your ass off of the couch and get downstairs NOW!!!" I heard my annoying sister yell at me probably orders from my mom. And get this she probably won't get into trouble for cursing. Great. There are too much flipping stairs

"I'm here. What do you want" I said with no expression"

"Go sit at the dinner table" my mom said politely. I said walking over to the table and sitting down and kicking my feet up on her arm rest where my sister usually sits

"Troy feet off NOW" my sister said harshly pushing my feet off

"Jack is the food done?"My mom said

"2 more minutes go ahead and sit down at the table and I will bring it to you" Jack yelled from outside. A perfect way for me to annoy my mom. YES!!!!! since the silverware was already out might as well use it for something. I pick up my fork and knife and start banging on the cups and plates

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I was yelling and banging on the glass plates and cups "Join me Lauren, Dylan" after that they were all coping what I was doing annoying my parents half to death

"I DON'T THINK SO" my mom yelled at us and we all ignored her "JACK"

"PUUUUUURP" he blew his whistle that was around his neck and everyone stopped

"who started this?" my dad demanded and both Dylan and Lauren pointed to me

"TROY ALEXANDER--------" my dad started to say

"It wasn't me it was all of us" I said sweetly

"ok everyone grounded for 2 weeks"

"BU-----" Lauren tried to say

"DO YOU WANNA MAKE IT 3 WEEKS?"

"fine" my sister said disappointed. Haha works every time, You think by now my parents would anticipated me doing that and lying. Whatever. Either way it works!

**A/N:** **thats it . I think it probably sucked so ya. Lauren and Dylan will be in all of these chapters **

**Help the Children in Ethiopia**

**30,000 shoes in 30 days **

**Ethiopia's shoe drop**


	3. Numbers 2, 3, 4

Here are numbers 2 through 4

Troy's POV-thinking he is making documentary even though he's not

"Ok it is at the moment 0200 hours (2:00 am) and I just went downstairs and fixed my parents alarm clock for 0345 hours (3:45 am) and now all I have to do is wait for 30 more minutes and then I can go into the garage and honk the horn. Wish me luck!" I whisper to the camera as I put a cap camera on so it video tapes the whole thing.

I slowly tip toe down the carpeted stairs going slower then a snail I finally reach the bottom of the back staircase and I stealthily creep into the laundry room to get the keys to my parents SUV. I poked my head out of the laundry room door and I walked to the garage door, opened it, and ran to the car door. I unlocked it and looked at the garage door that I left open as a precaution. I looked at my watch and it read 0215 hours (2:15 am). Great that only took 15 minutes so I have to wait another 15 minutes. And at the moment I am to anxious to even wait so, I'm just going to be early on this one. I readied my hand on the horn and pushed on it a little and closed the door and ran to the garage door, closed it, ran out of the laundry room door, and looked at the hallway that led to my parents bedroom and the light suddenly flicked on and I took off running as lightly as I could to get to my room and 'pretend' that I was asleep. I scurried to me room and I jumped onto my bed and through the covers over me and rolled over to the side that I normally sleep on and closed my eyes as I heard the footsteps enter my room and my father saying

"Did you decide on a wake up call for us by using the car horn?" I heard him say in an angered voice, but I just kept my eyes closed and completely still until I knew that he left for his own room while he muffled a humph on his way out of my room. Haha works every time!

0030 hours Later (30 minutes later)

Alright I'm about to start the second test- the alarm so right now its 0255 hours (2:55 am) and I'm starting now. I put the gentle pressure on the alarm button and I can hear the echoing of the alarm and in a matter of a few minutes it turns off and my father is creeping up the stairs as I quickly pretend that I am sleeping while I put the keys in my pajama pocket. I shut my eyes and pretend to be asleep again.

"TROY ALEXANDE-----" I heard my dad yell as if I was awake and he just sighed and left and went back downstairs and I heard the different clicking noises of the light switch. I then repeat that for the next 4 times going in 0010 hours (10 minute) intervals and with the continuing of my father coming up stairs.

0045 hours later (45 minutes)

Ok well over half of the mission has been completed so all I have to do is creep downstairs and put the keys up. I slide the blanket over me and I get off my bed almost silently and walk to my back staircase and I creep down the stair while avoiding all of the creeks on the stairs. I gently reach the icy tile and peak around the corner and I still see that the light is off and I quickly and silently run to the laundry room and hook the keys and I run back to the stairs and I look at the hallways again to check for the light-which there wasn't any. And then I start ascending the stairs again and walk to my room and went to sleep. Night.

0900 hours (9:00 am)

Now this is my wake up call as in my mom is making pancakes and that is what wakes me up. I lazily get out of my bed and walk down the stairs and walk into the kitchen and greet my parents and siblings.

"Good Morning" I say in my good mood voice

"Troy are you sure your not tired?" my father asked

"Uh..No?" I say slightly confused

"Oh really I figured you must be behind the wake up calls this morning at I believe it was 2:15, 2:55. 3:05, 3:15, 3:25, and 3:45"

"nope that wasn't me. It could have been Dylan or Lauren though?" and like I say. You have to deny everything and not to get caught.

A/N: Like it, love it, hate it, it just plain sucks?

Give me your feedback!


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Hey everyone, I am sooooo sorry for not updating but 6 weeks ago I lost a horse at my dad's place and I would consider the horse my best friend. So since his death I really haven't been able to write because I have been grieving so much and I feel like crap and I'm losing effort to do anything. Like it takes all of my energy just going to school. Again I am really sorry it was just an unexpected death of him and I felt like everything was just ripped right out from under me and I am really hurting right now. So if yall can just bear with me while I at least try and update, I just haven't felt like doing that because I am so depressed. Again I am sooooooo sorry and I really don't want yall to think of this as an excuse but I'm just too hurt to write anything right now. Again I'm sorry(said it quite a few times now)**

**and if any of you have been through a death and know how to deal with it, it would really help if you told me cause I am absolutely miserable.**

**Thanks for understanding(i hope)**


End file.
